


Unbearably Alone

by mattsloved1



Series: The Bear Chronicles [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Caring, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bears comfort a resident of 221B while his partner is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbearably Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember if anyone went through this for me a few months ago but the hubby did the other day so a thank you to him!

It was quiet in 221B Baker Street, a change from the yelling that had taken place only a few hours earlier. Two bears rested on the mantel, keeping watch over the sleeping man below. 

Forty-eight hours before, Dr. John Watson had been kidnapped and so far all his flatmate had found were dead ends. The gangly genius was accustomed to days without sleep or rest; however, this was the first time emotional stress had worn him out as well. Mycroft and Lestrade had promised their continued help while Mrs. Hudson had kissed him on the forehead and whispered her faith that John would be back home with them soon. 

Shortly after their landlady’s departure, Sherlock had torn around the living room at breakneck speed for nearly half an hour, no destination in mind. By the time he had finally dropped down into his partner’s chair, he could do nothing but stare blankly into the fireplace before falling into an exhausted sleep. 

Now the two bears turned their heads towards one another. They each nodded and stood up. When John Bear reached the mantle’s corner, his woollen partner was right behind him. Silently, they jumped down to the small table beside the fireplace. Months of practice made it easy. 

John Bear stood on the left arm rest and waited. It only took a few moments for Sherlock Bear to climb over the top of the chair to the other side so he could stand atop the right arm rest. They both looked at the lanky man who slept with his arms wrapped tightly around himself. Once more they nodded to one another before moving. Slowly, they sat down and leaned their bodies against the warm frame between them. 

Anyone who had entered the flat the next five hours would have been granted the view of seeing the great Sherlock Holmes sharing a seat with a bear on either side, their heads against his arms and a paw next to each elbow. And later, if both bears were wrapped up tightly in those long arms they did not complain. Both were happy they could take care of the troubled and lonely man until his own partner was returned to him.


End file.
